


Beacon High

by RobinNBobin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinNBobin/pseuds/RobinNBobin
Summary: Where the worst thing you have to deal with are bullies.





	1. Waterboy

Jaune always liked watching Ren from the sidelines. He never expected someone as lowly as himself, a sad little waterboy every other member of the football team treats with little respect, to get with the top player of Beacon’s football team. Sometimes he felt like he didn’t deserve it.

“I’m thirsty,” Cardin shouted, tossing his helmet at Jaune’s head and just barley missing.

“Alright, I’m coming,” Jaune sighed. Cardin was always jealous of Ren, and he took it out on Jaune.

Jaune grabbed a bottle from the cooler and ran over to Winchester, he handed the bottle over and it was snatched from his hands.

“Thanks Arc,” Cardin said, condescendingly, “you really aren’t as worthless as we say you are… sometimes.”

Jaune just rolled his eyes, he was used to Cardin’s crap. That didn’t mean he took it, though.

“Not as useless as you were during last Friday’s game.” Jaune turned to walk back to the bench, though he knew he wouldn’t get there.

Right on schedule, Cardin grabbed Juane’s wrist.

“What did you just say?”

“You missed six touchdowns because you tripped,” Jaune bluntly stated, “I’m honestly surprised coach lets you stay on the team. Ren, once again, carried your sorry butt through what could have been a travesty of a game.”

Cardin gripped Jaune’s collar and snapped the cap off of the bottle Jaune handed him.

“I’m not thirsty anymore,” Cardin raised the bottle over Jaune’s head, “why don’t you have a drink Arc?”

“Really? That’s it, your going to poor water on my head?” Jaune said, face contorting into mocked fright, “Oh please, no! I’ll just dry off in less than an hour!”

Cardin’s left eye twitched.

“What’s wrong”, Jaune really liked to push him, “getting angry?”

Cardin took a sip from his bottle, and walked away. Jaune was shocked.

“That usually means he’s going to jump you later.”

Jaune turned to see Ren standing behind him, a smile on his face.

“I should probably walk you home,” Ren said, smile never leaving his face, “to make sure he doesn’t try anything.”

Jaune returned the smile.

“That would be great.”


	2. Knight in Shining Armor

Nora slipped out of the girl’s locker room in Gym shorts and a t-shirt.

As she walked through the gym, she looked at all of the people working out. Her eyes glued themselves to a woman sprinting on the treadmill. Slowly, her eyes went down to her-

 _Get a hold of yourself, Valkyrie!_ Nora slapped herself. _You have a woman._

Nora continued on and decided to take it easy on herself today, so she rolled out a gym mat to do some pushups.

As she got into position, she noticed Pyrrha was coming towards her.

 _Pyrrha! Wait, she hasn’t noticed me yet,_ Nora thought to herself. _Come on, Valkyrie! Do something hot!_

“Nora?”

Nora was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her name. She looked up to see Pyrrha staring down at her. Panicking, she did the first thing that popped into her mind.

”998, 999, 1000!” Nora sat back onto the mat. “Phew! What a work out!”

Pyrrha let out a small giggle, then patted Nora’s head.

”What so funny?” Nora asked.

”Nothing. You’re just cute when you try to hard,” Pyrrha said with a smile.

”What?” Nora asked. “I mean, pfft, I don’t need to try at all!”

With a playful smirk, Pyrrha made her way over to the barbell put two one-hundred pound weights on each side. Keeping her eyes on Nora, she effortlessly raised the bar high above her head, then brought it back down for a few more lifts.

Nora was drooling by the forth rep.

After what felt like an eternity from Nora’s perspective, Pyrrha set down the barbell. She walked over to Nora and snapped her fingers to knocked her out of her trance.

”You okay, dear?” Pyrrha asked, completely sincerely.

”Yeah...just remembering how much I love you!” Nora smiled.

”Ha! That ain’t nothing!”

Nora and Pyrrha let out a collected sigh, they recognize Cardin’s voice from anywhere. Both of them reluctantly turned to face him.

”Well, isn’t it the ‘invincible girl’ and her cocaine addicted girlfriend,” Cardin joked. “You two dykes think you’re so much stronger than me, huh?”

”Only in your own, insecure ridden mind, Winchester,” Pyrrha snarked. “Though to be honest, we don’t think we’re stronger than you.”

”Really? Why’s that?” Cardin asked, smug.

”Being stronger than you would make us just like everyone else,” Pyrrha said. “So that’s not something we think about all the time.”

Cardin smirk vanished, replaced with scowl.

”You ain’t nothing,” Cardin said.

”Thank you.”

”What?”

”Double negative.”

”Screw you, Nikos!” Cardin walked over the barbell. “I’ll show you how much stronger than you I am! Let me show you how a real man lifts weights!”

”Then why are you doing it?” Nora snarked.

”Shut it! Observe.” Cardin gripped the ends of the barbell, pulled, and fell flat on his hide.

Pyrrha and Nora couldn’t help but laugh.

Cardin stood up, face red from embarrassment.

“Good one, Winchester!” Nora stood up. “If you got any more jokes, feel free to hit us with more!”

As Nora turned to face Pyrrha, Cardin bawled his fist and began charging from behind her.

”I’ll gladly hit you with-“

As Cardin’s fist was inches from the back of Nora’s head, Pyrrha suddenly grabbed his hand before made contact, and with one quick flip, brought Cardin to the ground.

”Whoa!” Nora turned to the sight of Cardin in the ground, Pyrrha put him in an armbar. “Did I miss something?”

”Tell her what you tried to do,” Pyrrha order, her voice dead serious.

”No!” Cardin shouted, defensively.

Pyrrha pushing his arm up until Cardin was crying like a child.

”Ow! Okay, okay! I tried to hit while your back was turned!”

Pyrrha let got and Cardin scurried to his feet.

”I...uhhh...this isn’t over, Nikos!” Cardin stormed off.

Pyrrha let out an annoyed huff. When an arm wrapped itself around her shoulder, she tensed, but eased when she saw it was Nora.

”Thanks for saving me.” Nora kissed her cheek.

”It was nothing.” Pyrrha blushed.

”Shush.” Nora kissed her cheek. “You’re my knight in shining armor.”

”Nora, please.” Pyrrha’s face lit up red.

”Who there, Nikos!” Nora let out a laugh. “You’re almost as red as Cardin was!”

”Only because you flatter me too much,” Pyrrha said.

”Only because you still aren’t used to it!” Nora lightly punched her shoulder.

”Okay, I think we’ve taken a break long enough,” Pyrrha said. “What do you want to do?”

Nora thought for a second.

”Want to take turns squatting with a smaller barbell?” Nora asked. “I’ll spot you.”

”Are you just looking for an excuse to stair at my rear?” Pyrrha asked with a sly grin.

”You know it,” Nora answered, unashamed.

”Then that would be lovely.” Pyrrha chuckled.


	3. Cheerleading

Yang watched Weiss as she and the other cheerleaders prepared practiced their performance for the upcoming game.

”You got this baby!” Yang shouted from stands.

Weiss rolled her eyes, but nonetheless blew her a kiss before she clapped her hands, signaling to the other cheerleaders to get into position.

They started with mini pyramids, one girl would stand on the shoulder of two. As one of these girls, Ilia, was standing at the top of her tower, a football struck her face, causing her to fall back on to the ground.

”Oh my, God!” Weiss rushed to Ilia’s side. “Ilia, are you okay?”

”What happened?” Ilia sat up, clutching her head. “Why are my ears ringing?”

”She may have a concussion,” a fellow cheerleader pointed out.

”Who threw that?!” Weiss turned out to the foot players practicing in the field.

”Cardin!” Ren pointed.

“Guess you can add snitch to the list of things I hate about you, Ren,” Cardin said.

”Of course.” Weiss gripped the bridge of her nose. “Winchester, I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt and say you did that by accident. If you take her to the nurse now, we’ll let this go.”

”I’d rather not,” Cardin said, causally.

”Listen here you brute, I’m in a good mood, so come over here and take her to the nurse or I’ll see to that you’re name will dragged through the mud!” Weiss glared down Cardin.

”O-okay,” Cardin tried to hide his fear.

”Good, now come over here and help her up!” Weiss ordered.

Reluctantly, Cardin helped Ilia to her feet and lead her down the field towards the school.

”If you so much as mumble a cruel word to her and I’ll see to it my threat is followed through the latter!” Weiss shouted in his direction.

Yang hopped over the fence and made her way over to Weiss.

”Alright girls, we’ll need to cancel practice for today,” Weiss said. “Hopefully we can find a replacement for Ilia before the game.”

As the other cheerleaders nodded and began packing up their things, Yang snuck up behind Weiss.

”Maybe I could be a cheerleader!” Yang slung her around Weiss, trying to lighten the mood.

”Heh, I don’t think you’re cheerleader material Yang,” Weiss chuckled.

”Come on, I totally am!” Yang picked up Weiss, bridal style. “Look I can lift a full grown beauty, just like you.”

Yang spun with Weiss, causing the girl in arms to laugh.

”Yeah, but no one could carry you!” Weiss laughed out. “Now please, let me down!”

”All right, all right. You got me their.” Yang set Weiss down. “I mean, no girl could possibly carry these ladies.”

Yang flexed, showing off her biceps.

”Wait a minute...?” Weiss got a better look at Yang’s muscles. “Are those tattoos?”

”Oh yeah!” Yang looked at the words tattooed on each arm. “Dad was cool with me getting my first real tattoo! Well, tattoos, I should say.”

Weiss looked carefully at words, they were wrapped around each bicep.

”Ember?” Weiss looked to Yang’s left arm. “Celica?”

”Yep, my ladies needed a name!” Yang proclaimed, proudly.

”You...named your biceps?” Weiss asked. “Why am I not surprised?”

”Because you’re used to me,” Yang said, giving Weiss a wink.

”Yeah, I guess I am.” Weiss laughed.

”Anyway, I wanted to come over to make you feel better,” Yang said. “Is it working?”

”Yeah, it’s working,” Weiss said with a smile.

”Good.” Yang nodded. “To make you feel even more better, Nora and I will Cardin a concussion of his own.”

”That won’t be necessary,” Weiss said. “I’m sure that scare I gave him was enough. Though if he gave Ilia any trouble on the way to the nurse’s, I’ll be giving you a call.”

”Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Yang gave Weiss a wink.


	4. Book Club

Blake sat in the library, reading a book. It was a fantasy story about a man with two souls. In fact, that was the title.

As she sat there, she was too immersed in the story to notice the girl with a mischievous smirk sneak up behind her.

”Boo!” Ruby whispered, tickling Blake’s sides.

Blake let out a loud, snort-filled laugh.

”Ruby!” Blake exclaimed.

”Miss Belladonna.” The librarian, Glynda, eyed Blake down. “Is there a problem?”

”Oh, sorry Miss Goodwitch,” Ruby said. “It was my fault!”

Glynda let out an annoyed huff, but continued on her way.

”Ruby,” Blake said in a scolding tone.

”Sorry, I didn’t think you’d be that loud,” Ruby said, apologetically. “Anyway, ready to start book club?”

”Always so impatient,” Blake joked. “Let’s wait for the others first!”

”Oh...right.” Ruby awkwardly rubbed the back of her head. “So...you just want to-“

”Wait? Yes.” Blake went back to her book.

”Well, if we’re going to be doing that...” Ruby took the book from Blake’s hands.

Before Blake could protest, Ruby slipped onto her lap.

”How about I give you an apology for scaring you?” Ruby whispered into Blake’s ear.

“I...w-wouldn’t mind th-that.” Blake’s face lit up.

With a grin, Ruby leaned in and began kissing Blake. Blake leaned back in her chair, causing it to creek, as Ruby’s tongue slipped into her mouth. The two kissed deeply for several minutes before the lack of air got to them and they pulled away to take a breath, a trail of drool connecting their lips.

They were about to go in for another when a whistle stopped them. Ruby let out an annoyed sigh when she saw who it was.

”Get out of here Cardin!” Ruby slipped off of Blake’s lap, allowing Blake to face him.

”Oh, don’t mind me!” Cardin pretended to look through the books. “Just looking for some books.”

”Yeah, sure you are,” Blake snarked. “When did you learn to read?”

”I’ve always been able to read,” Cardin shot.

”Those women magazines don’t count,” Blake shot back.

”What are you even doing here, anyway?” Cardin asked.

”We’re waiting for Weiss, Yang and the others to show up for book club,” Blake said.

”Wait...you actually read in the library?” Cardin asked.

”Not everyone just uses this place to ogle women, Winchester.” Blake turned away from him.

Cardin stormed over to Blake. Ruby tried to stop him, but he pushed her, and she fell back on the book shelf, slamming her elbow into it.

”Ow!” Ruby exclaimed.

”Ruby!” Blake rushed to her side. “Are you okay?”

”I think it might be bruised.” Ruby rubbed her elbow.

”Here, let me see.” Blake rolled up Ruby’s sleev to look at her wrist, it was purple and a small trickle of blood came from it.

”What is your problem!” Blake wasn’t being quiet for this.

”Keep it down, Belladonna.” Cardin waved Blake’s book in her face. “People here are trying to read.”

Cardin opened the book and began flipping through the pages.

”What’s so good about reading, anyway?” Cardin held one of the pages.

”Just leave us be, Cardin.”

”No.” Cardin spitefully ripped the page out of the book, crumbled it up, and threw it in Blake’s face. “What are you going to do about it?”

”Mr. Winchester!”

Cardin froze when he heard Glynda’s voice.

”Miss Goodwitch?” Cardin turned to face her, body stiff.

”You will be paying for that book, understand.” Glynda took out her riding crop.

”Yes, ma’am!” Cardin exclaimed, voice cracking.

”For now, I have someone who wants to see you.” Glynda stepped out of the way, revealing a police officer.

”Uncle Qrow!” Ruby exclaimed.

”Hey kiddo.” Qrow gave his niece a smile and tipped his cap.

He frowned when he noticed her bruise.

”What happened?”

Ruby looked over to Cardin, who widened his eyes when Qrow immediately gave him a death glare.

”Oh, this just feels so much better.” Qrow took out a pair of cuffs.

”What?!” Cardin backed up. “What did I do?”

”Cardin Winchester, you are under arrest for the assault of Ilia Amitola.” Qrow grabbed Cardin’s wrist as he turned to run. “Don’t try it.”

”Wait, do you know what this will do to my football career?” Cardin pathetically struggled as Qrow slapped the cuffs on him.

”I’ve seen your games, kid,” Qrow said. “It wouldn’t have been much of a career. Anyway, anything you say will be held against you in a court of bleh, bleh, bleh.”

”So unprofessional,” Glynda said, annoyed. “Just get him out of here!”

”Yeah, yeah,” Qrow said. “See you later kiddo, tell Tai and Summer I said hi.”

”Will do!” Ruby gave him a wave.

As Qrow began dragging Cardin out of the library, he bumped into Yang, Weiss, Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha.

”Hey, sup Uncle Qrow!” Yang said. “Oh, finally got yourself in deep, huh Cardin?”

”Shut up!” Cardin weeped.

”Serves you, right!” Weiss spat. “Ilia told me you called her a certain C word on the way to nurses office.”

”She told you about that?” Cardin said. “Wait...I mean...uh...she lied!”

”Mr. Branwen, be sure to tell the Amitola’s they’ll have the full backing of the Schnee Dust Company.” Weiss gave him a spiteful glare. “If they need any help with their charges, that’ll be no problem.”

Cardin could only widen his eyes in fear.

”Awfully sweet you,” Qrow said. “Oh, Yang, you may want to give Ruby some ice, this jack-of-all things annoying have her a bruise.”

”What?” Yang’s hands bawled into fist.

”Calm down, firecracker.” Qrow tugged Cardin towards the exit. “It will be a bumpy ride from here to the station, can’t guarantee he won’t get any bruises himself.”

”Wait...what?” Cardin exclaimed.

”Don’t touch my niece.” Qrow dragged him out.

”Well, I don’t think you’ll have to worry about him, anymore.” Ren patted Jaune’s shoulder.

”I get the feeling being the waterboy will be a lot easier,” Jaune joked.

”Pyrrha! No more creepy staring at the gym!” Nora let out a sigh of relief.

”He was one of the few more fun punching bags, though.” Pyrrha joked in mock hurt.

”Hurting Ilia crossed a line,” Weiss said.

”Hurting Ruby crossed a bigger one.” Yang too off. “I’m going to see if she’s okay!”

”That should get him expelled, right?” Nora asked, hopefully.

“He’s eighteen,” Weiss said. “This could land him in **jail**.”

”That’s even better!” Nora exclaimed.

”Miss Valkyrie!” Glynda said, sternly.

”Oops, sorry,” Nora said.

”Let’s just be glad he’ll be gone,” Pyrrha said.

”True,” Weiss agreed. “No one can be worse than Cardin.”

Come on, I think we wasted enough time.” Ren lead the group.

”Yeah! Book club!”

”Miss Valkyrie! This is the last time!”

”Sorry!”


End file.
